


amortentia

by kitsuanne



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Favorite Smells, Fluff, Hogwarts, M/M, Potions, Prefect!Kihyun, Quidditch players, Romance, Showki, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, gryffindor!shownu, prefects bathroom, slytherin!changkyun, slytherin!kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 10:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsuanne/pseuds/kitsuanne
Summary: in which kihyun’s favorite smell turns out to be chicken, closet and blankets and he has no idea what that means.





	amortentia

**Author's Note:**

> it'sa me, hogwarts au addict back to you with another fluffy showki~!  
> i thought this idea was very cute to write fufufu so i hope you enjoy it  
> again, i'm not a native speaker so excuse any mistakes you find  
> enjoy your reading ♥

“Excuse me, Professor Slughorn, is Changkyun done with his detention?” Yoo Kihyun said right after knocking on the teacher’s office door. Professor Slughorn and a tiny second-year student raised their eyes, both of them smiling at the sight of Slytherin’s prefect.

“Oh, hello Kihyun. He is done, yes. Are you here to pick him up?” Professor Slughorn stood up, waving his wand and having every flask on his table to fly back to their designated place. Changkyun also stood up, wiping his hands and adjusting the round glasses that started sliding his nose’s bridge.

“I am. Let’s go, Changkyunnie?”

“Yes, hyung. Excuse me, Professor Slughorn,” the boy waved and followed his older housemate.

They left the office behind and crossed the Potion’s room.

“Ah, wait just a moment. I have to get something here,” Kihyun said, stopping suddenly. Changkyun waited while Kihyun ruffled between some parchment pieces under a desk. He looked around the room, peeking the content of some cauldrons and scrunching his nose at the smell of a few of them. One of the most distant cauldrons, though, had a mother-of-pearl sheen and spiraled steam raised from it. That one, Changkyun noticed, smelled deliciously of honey, rainy days and pizza.

“Stop poking your nose on things that aren’t your business” he was suddenly hit by a rolled parchment and left a surprised curse through his lips. Kihyun widened his eyes in shock. “Oh are you being like that now? Where did you learn that? Do you want another detention?”

“Take it easy, hyung!” he whined. “I was just curious!”

“Curiosity killed the cat. Let’s go,” he indicated the door with his head and left, with the youngest following his steps.

“What is it that you had to find there?”

“Didn’t I just tell you to not be so curious?” Kihyun laughed out loud, but showed him the parchment he was holding. “Minhyuk forgot his Transfiguration’s homework in the room earlier and when he knew I was coming back to pick you up, he asked me to get it for him.”

“You didn’t have to come pick me up though…” Changkyun mumbled, trying to keep it up with the oldest’s fast pace.

“Your mother told me to watch over you and tell her anything wrong that you did. Then I spend two days focusing on my personal business and you get a detention,” he sighed. “How am I going to tell her that?”

“Please don’t tell her, hyung!” Changkyun ran until he was in front of Kihyun, making him stop. He joined his hands in a praying position and begged him with teary eyes. “I swear I won’t do such things again, I didn’t even know Exploding Snap was forbidden—ouch!” He was hit again by the rolled parchment.

“How dare you say that to your house’s prefect’s face when I told you on the train everything you could not play with at school?” Kihyun nagged and Changkyun whined one more time.

Kihyun wasn’t nearly as mad as he sounded, to be quite honest he was having a good time watching Changkyun distress like that over the first detention he ever got. He was also not intending to tell Changkyun’s mother about it, but it was fun teasing the boy about it. Seeing that he was on the verge of tears, however, he decided to soften up.

“Okay, okay, I get it. I won’t tell her this time. But be careful! I don’t want to see you causing problems anymore, right?”

“Yes!! Thank you, hyung, you’re the best!” Changkyun smiled, putting both of his thumbs up in admiration of his friend. Kihyun laughed and ruffled the boy’s hair.

“Let’s go back to the common room, it’s late already.”

They walked in silence for a while, approaching the dungeons. Suddenly, Changkyun remembered the exotic potion he saw back in the room.

“Hyung, can I ask you something else?”

“Mhmm?”

“When we were in the Potion’s room, there was a potion with a very beautiful color and it smelled _really_ good, like, the smell of some of my favorite things? Do you know what potion was that?”

Kihyun thought for a while, pouting. He then remembered what Professor Slughorn had showed his class earlier that week.

“Ah, it must be _Amortentia_. The world’s most powerful love potion. It’s actually pretty dangerous, more like obsession than love,” he warned, seeing how the youngest boy’s eyes widened. “It smells differently for each person.”

Changkyun seemed impressed by it, his mouth forming a perfectly “o” in surprise.

“What does it smell like to you, hyung?”

“Aren’t you way too curious tonight? I told you already, curiosity killed the cat!” Kihyun pointed at him right when they arrived at the common room’s entrance.

“But satisfaction brought it back!” Changkyun said, before showing him his tongue and leaving Kihyun behind.

Dumbfounded, the Slytherin’s prefect huffed in disbelief, thinking the boy was to bring a lot of problems to that school with that attitude of his. He ended up chuckling, because he really liked Changkyun in the end.

Being quite honest, he’d like to have answered properly, but it was so embarrassing to admit _Amortentia_ smelled like chicken, closets and blankets to him. What kind of favorite scent were those anyway, he wondered, as he followed the second-year through the common room’s entrance.

 

That night patrolling the halls was really tiring. Kihyun had no idea what had gotten into Hogwarts couples, but every single one of them seemed to be making out in hidden corners of the castle. He usually wouldn’t mind it so much, but after he sent the third one back to their common room, he started feeling annoyed. Maybe he was a bit jealous he didn’t have someone to make out with, though he’d never admit that out loud.

When his patrol time was over, he decided he deserved a nice, long bath and, grabbing his things quickly in the dorm, he proceeded to the prefects’ bathroom.

It was probably close to midnight. He whispered ‘petrichor’, that month’s password, and entered the large white marble room. However, Kihyun found out he wasn’t the only one there.

“Oh, hello,” Son Hyunwoo, sitting inside the pool-like bathtub, raised his eyebrows. Kihyun blushed, even though only Hyunwoo’s large shoulders were visible; the rest was covered in perfumed foam that smelled really good.

“Good evening, Hyunwoo,” he greeted. He hesitated at the door; should he join the Gryffindor’s Quidditch team captain or not? He completely forgot team captains could use the bathroom as well.

But Hyunwoo seemed like the team captain that least would mind his presence there; even though they were rivals, Hyunwoo was always very kind and polite, and none of them held grudges against each other. Just to be sure, Kihyun decided to ask:

“Do you mind if I…?”

“No! Make yourself at home,” Hyunwoo smiled, his face slightly illuminated by the candle-filled chandelier above them. “I’m almost done anyway. Just relieving the stress after a tiring practice.”

“Mind to share your tactics?” Kihyun smirked, starting to undress. Hyunwoo grinned, but didn’t say anything, obviously. He had no intention of telling the Slytherin Seeker how their practices were going, because they would have a match in just a few weeks.

Kihyun joined him in the bathtub and Hyunwoo apologized for the strong smell – he had turned on one of the taps mistakenly and it was a bit too much. The shorter boy didn’t mind that much; the smell was good anyway. They talked for a while about trivial things, sitting apart from each other, until Hyunwoo looked up to the mermaid’s painting on the wall.

“I should be going now, Kihyun. You shouldn’t take too long either; we have Potions tomorrow morning,” he said, leaving the bathtub. Kihyun looked away, feeling his cheeks hot, and waited until Hyunwoo was out of his sight to reply.

“Yeah, I know. See you then.”

For some while, the only sounds in the room were Hyunwoo dressing himself and Kihyun playing with the foam, until the oldest one said his last goodbye and left, the sound of the door closing finally indicating he was gone. Kihyun let out a deep breath, inhaling again before submerging his whole body in the warm water.

If he thought doing so would calm his hectic heartbeats, he failed; they only became louder in the water’s silence.

 

BOOM.

Smoke filled part of the Potions’ room and some students shouted in complaint. Kihyun, sitting on the other side of the room along with his Slytherin colleagues, peeked over his cauldron to see which Gryffindor had ruined his antidote.

“Ah, Hyunwoo, it happens, it happens,” Professor Slughorn approached his table, waving his wand and cleaning the smoke and the content of Hyunwoo’s cauldron. Some Slytherin students laughed, covering their mouths, and Kihyun felt like cursing them.

Hyunwoo gave a shy smile to the teacher and apologized to the students next to him, obviously feeling embarrassed. His face was still covered in black smoke, and he wiped it with his robe’s sleeve. Kihyun’s heart tightened while watching the scene.

Hyunwoo was already a seventh-year student, but he took some extra Potions’ classes with the sixth-years. He aimed to be a Curse-Breaker and passed his O.W.L.s, but his score in Potions was only satisfactory. Professor Slughorn then suggested him to watch some more classes whenever they studied some of the most essential potions for his career, so every now and then he participated in the Gryffindor and Slytherin joint classes. This was one of them, since antidotes were tricky and extremely important for his career choice; it was always good to review and learn properly how to prepare them.

But the boy still had some problems with it, even though he was taking that class for the second time. Kihyun thought it was probably because of pressure; Hyunwoo didn’t look so, but he was probably nervous among younger students and having to prove himself over a subject that supposedly he should have mastered already. Kihyun was sure that if it was him in that situation, he’d feel so nervous he wouldn’t manage to do things in the right way either.

There wouldn’t be time for Hyunwoo to restart his antidote, so he just grabbed his backpack and excused himself, getting permission from Professor Slughorn to leave early. Watching him leave, Kihyun wished there was something he could do for him. He thought about it, and even though he wasn’t sure if this could work, as soon as they were dismissed, he ran through the hallways looking for Hyunwoo.

Kihyun found him sitting on a bench, one that was a perfect spot for making out (as the prefect knew from his patrol nights) since it was hidden in a corner of the castle. Hyunwoo frowned, reviewing his Potions notes and having some of his school supplies scattered over the bench.

“Excuse me, Hyunwoo,” Kihyun called, feeling a bit shy now. He had really run there so his face was probably blushed and he tried not to pant. Hyunwoo raised his eyes from the parchment, looking surprised.

“Oh, Kihyun. What’s up?” He smiled, gathering his stuff and leaving a space for the other to sit. Kihyun did so, and noticed he still smelled like smoke although his face was clean now.

“I’m sorry for your antidote exploding.”

Hyunwoo chuckled. “Why are you apologizing? I am the one who messed it up. Again.”

“Yeah but… well, I’m sorry for the situation” he shrugged. “Look, I’m not a Potions’ genius, but if you’d like, I can help you out with the antidotes part? If you want to. You’re already taking extra Potions classes so I don’t know if you’d like me to help. I’m not even sure if I can be of any help but…” he blabbered, feeling nervous. Hyunwoo giggled at his non-stop speech, and that made him finally shut his mouth. Maybe he had spoken too much.

“Thank you, Kihyun. I appreciate that,” he gave him a half-smile. “Maybe I should take you up on the offer. The extra classes aren’t being that helpful anyway. N.E.W.T.s are approaching and I really have to succeed at them.”

“You will, I’m sure.”

They stared at each other for a while, Hyunwoo analyzing Kihyun’s expression. The boy felt his heartbeats race again, and hoped they didn’t show in his face.

“That’s very nice of you,” Hyunwoo said as he lowered his eyes. “Most kids in that class make fun of me, and I don’t blame them. I must be pathetic.”

“You’re not!” Kihyun snapped. He didn’t mean to say that so loud, but he did, so whatever. “You’re working hard and doing your best for your dream. You’re definitely not pathetic. Believe me.”

Hyunwoo was silent for a few moments. Kihyun noticed his cheeks had turned a bit redder.

“It’s funny, because the way you say it… it’s really easy to believe these words.”

“So believe them. It’s ok to not be good at everything and to fail. But you keep trying, and that’s what matters the most. You’ll get there, and you’ll become the best Curse-Breaker out there.”

Hyunwoo’s eyes had a different glow when he looked up to face Kihyun one more time. The Slytherin boy was proud of his words and he felt happy to see that apparently he had cheered the other up.

“Thanks, really. So, what should we do?” Hyunwoo asked. Kihyun cleared his throat, trying not to think of the things that came up on his mind with such question. There were many things he’d like to do with Hyunwoo but he was absolutely certain they were not what the Gryffindor was referring to.

“Well, just to be clear I am not doing this out of pity or kindness. This is a payback for that time at the Quidditch field,” he pointed out, crossing his arms. “Slytherins don’t do things out of pity, but we do honor the favors done to us.”

‘That time at the Quidditch field’ was actually two years ago, when Kihyun managed to get a nicer broomstick and thought of applying to the house’s team as a Seeker. However, he wasn’t so good at flying, and kept practicing by himself until later hours. Hyunwoo found him there one night and watched him silently. When he finally noticed his presence, Kihyun, embarrassed to death, tried to curse him and accused him of spying and ridiculing him. Hyunwoo never did so. He calmly listened to Kihyun’s shouting and blocked his spells, and after the boy was done, he gave some tips on how to fly better. Kihyun got the spot on the team later on, and they managed to be second on the Quidditch Cup – Hyunwoo’s team was almost unbeatable, and Kihyun sort of admired him for that. He was grateful for Hyunwoo’s attitude and help, so they managed to somehow be friends, though they didn’t hang out or speak to each other so often.

“Well, it’s fine for me. Either way, I’m thankful you’re helping me. You said you’re not a genius at Potions, but you’re very good at it,” Hyunwoo said. “So, when is it better for you?”

“Are you free Saturday morning? I can ask for the room and some supplies to Professor Slughorn, I’m sure he’d be fine with it.”

“It must be good being the teacher’s favorite” he chuckled. Kihyun scrunched his nose hearing that and denied it, moving his head. “Saturday morning is fine for me.”

“Then, we meet at 8,” Kihyun said, while standing up and getting his backpack. “See you, Hyunwoo.”

He waved and left, trying desperately to make his heart understand that it was _not_ a date.

 

Kihyun had asked Hyunwoo to write carefully the instructions for Dr Ubbly's Oblivious Unction – the antidote they were trying to prepare that morning – on the board. This way, he’d review the ingredients and the steps while Kihyun set up the cauldron and got everything they needed in the cabinet.

He was glad Professor Slughorn trusted him the room and the ingredients. However, he wished the professor didn’t trust him as much as to leave the both of them by themselves. When he suggested helping Hyunwoo, he thought Professor Slughorn would be in the room to supervise their work, but when he talked to him, the old man just said Kihyun could definitely manage by himself. Now he had to handle his emotions besides helping Hyunwoo with the subject.

“I’m done, Kihyun. I’ve checked twice and everything is ok,” Hyunwoo said, seeing him approaching with his arm full of ingredients.

“Thanks. Let’s get it started then.”

They sat side by side, using only one cauldron. Kihyun’s head spun and he tried to focus on anything else but Hyunwoo’s presence.

He suggested that he prepared the potion and Hyunwoo took notes while observing, then later he’d try to make it by himself. They worked mostly in silence, with Kihyun glancing at the instructions on the board and meticulously slicing the ingredients. Every now and then Hyunwoo asked something, like ‘do the slices have to be so identical?’ or ‘how many clockwise turns again?’.

Kihyun was patient and explained perfectly. Sometimes he had to ask Hyunwoo to repeat his question, because he was trying so much not to pay attention to every breath the Gryffindor took beside him he ended up accidentally ignoring him. Since it was their first time being by themselves and so close to each other, he never knew he’d actually get that nervous when sitting next to him.

When they were about to finish the potion, his nervousness reached its peak; Hyunwoo accidentally brushed his arm against Kihyun’s back when stretching, and the boy’s heart jumped out of his chest. It beat so loud he thought the other one would listen and, being distracted by the situation, he added one of the ingredients out of order.

The potion immediately turned vomit-green and started producing a dense greenish steam. Astonished, the boys stared at the ruined potion with their mouths open.

“Ah, fuck, sorry Hyunwoo…” Kihyun was quick to apologize, turning to look at the other’s face and worrying about his failure. Hyunwoo suppressed a smile.

“It’s ok. You know I do that pretty often,” he giggled. “You just taught me how **not** to make a Dr Ubbly’s Oblivious Unction. Let’s clean up and start again.”

He took his wand out and mumbled _Evanesco_ , emptying completely the cauldron’s content. Kihyun sighed, disappointed. He was supposed to help Hyunwoo, but what was he doing messing up like that? He should focus and not be distracted by his feelings. He stood up from his chair, intending to go back to the ingredients’ cabinet again, but accidentally hit the ingredients’ leftovers on the table, making them scatter around the floor.

Kihyun cursed again and Hyunwoo chuckled one more time. The two of them crouched and started cleaning up his mess.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know why I’m so clumsy today,” Kihyun tried apologizing, feeling his ears burn. He had a hunch on why that was happening, and Hyunwoo’s body close to him made it even more obvious.

“It’s fine, I told you. It happens.”

They leaned closer, trying to reach the same piece of snail, and their hands touched like a ridiculous scene from a cliché drama Kihyun’s mother enjoyed watching. They were so close that Kihyun could smell Hyunwoo’s scent, and that’s when it hit him.

He stopped with his hand in the air, still holding lots of chopped ingredients. He was bewildered. The smell of blankets and closet struck him and he did not know how to cope. So that was what it meant. The _Amortentia_ scent he smelled earlier that week – that was it.

He was barely breathing, stupefied, what must have caught Hyunwoo’s attention. Glancing at him from up-close, the Gryffindor’s cheeks were blushed, and although he seemed a bit uncomfortable with their closeness, he didn’t move over. Probably noticing the silence was getting awkward, Hyunwoo burst out the first thing that came into his mind:

“You smell nice, Kihyun. Like chocolate cake.”

Kihyun seemed more shocked hearing those words. It was like Hyunwoo was an expert in Oclumency and knew Kihyun’s brain was mulling over Hyunwoo’s scent. He never knew he smelled like chocolate cake, and discreetly tried to sniff himself to check if that was true. Hyunwoo caught him in the act and laughed.

“To be honest I am not sure if that’s what you actually smell. Maybe I’m wrong and it’s the room. I wonder if someone hid a chocolate cake around here,” he shrugged.

“What do you mean?”

Hyunwoo stood up and Kihyun followed him, the mess in the floor long forgotten by the boys.

“Recently whenever I am in the Potions room, I keep smelling meat, chocolate cake and some other food. I thought it was the room, but the smell was really strong right now. I thought it was you because I associate this smell with you, for some reason?” he tilted his head.

“Ah, I wonder about that…” he chuckled, a bit embarrassed. How did they come up with that subject anyway? It was so random to start talking about what they smelled in the room, and he had barely digested his findings about Hyunwoo’s smell and _Amortentia_.

His heart made a loop again when he realized something. If Hyunwoo always smelled those things when in the Potions’ room, maybe that was _Amortentia’_ s smell to him? And… the chocolate cake’s smell he associated with Kihyun… if he smelled that in the potion, maybe…?

Hyunwoo smiled, his eyes turning into two cute half-moons. Kihyun could barely contain his emotions, his thoughts flying in his head while he tried to assimilate what Hyunwoo was telling him.

“I think it’s probably because it’s sweet, like you. I think it’s become my favorite smell.”

Kihyun thought his heart would combust when Hyunwoo leaned closer to him, mumbling something about wondering whether Kihyun’s lips were as sweet as his scent. He did hope the kiss tasted like chocolate for Hyunwoo, because for him, even the smell of something as casual as warm blankets and a closet would never be the same anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> \- hyunwoo said kihyun smelled like chocolate cake in a post-it in rush era and recently in ask in a box kihyun said hyunwoo smells like blankets, or closet.  
> i hope you've enjoyed it and i've got some more showki, hogwarts au monsta x and fluff fics on my works so check it out maybe?  
> thank you for reading, kudos and comments are always appreciated ♥  
> see you next time!


End file.
